


The Sun Sets For Good

by orphan_account



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt Jake Peralta, Hurt No Comfort, Jake Peralta Loves Amy Santiago, Ray Holt Acting as Jake Peralta's Parental Figure, guys jakes dead im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24147550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In his arms, Jake Peralta dies.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	The Sun Sets For Good

**Author's Note:**

> oh no.  
> im sorry ahead of time, but ya boi likes angst.   
> i'll probably post a part two, but no promises. If I do it will be equally angsty :)  
> enjoy~

“Now, who to kill first...”

Holt shouldn’t be in this situation. He was out with Jake, trying a new hot dog cart that Peralta swore by. It wasn’t the best he’d ever had, but he couldn't deny that he enjoyed his time with the detective. Jake was like a son to him.

Then the bank alarm went off, and a man ran out. Naturally, they chased him. The chase led them to an old warehouse. The next thing he knew he woke up, tied to a chair, Jake to his right, and a splitting headache. 

“Kill the old man.” Jake barked.

No that couldn’t be right, he must have heard wrong. He turned his head to Peralta. 

“He’s gay. He deserves to die.” 

Holt knew Jake well enough to know what he was doing. He was using reverse psychology. To keep him safe. No...no... 

“Peralta-”

“Shut up. Both of you.” The perp shouted. “My brother’s gay. I might be a criminal but I’m not a fucking bigot.” He aimed the gun at Jake. “If anyone deserves to die it’s you.”

He’d heard shots before. Hell, he’d heard screams before. But he’d remember this one for the rest of his life. 

It must have been adrenalin, that allowed him to rip through the restraints. He wasn’t really thinking either. That’s probably why he tackled the man to the ground, even though he was holding a gun. 

He’s heard stories before. Of parents gaining some kind of super-strength to reduce their children. But he couldn’t rescue Jake. He was too late. The floor was slick with his blood. Holt tried to apply pressure to the wounded, but it didn’t help. He could feel Jake’s heartbeat slowing. 

“Jacob...Jacob please…” 

“Captain?” His voice was so weak. “Tell Amy I love her…”

“Tell her yourself. Come on Jake stay with me. Please.” He was crying. How unprofessional. 

The little smile he managed would also haunt him. Along with his last words. 

“I-I’m sorry.”

Sorry? Why should he be sorry? He just saved Holt’s life, and he’s sorry? 

And just like that Jake Peralta died. In his arm’s.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me if you see any mistakes!! my intagram is the same as my username if you wanna hit me up homie :D


End file.
